community_safety_association_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
CSAHunt Quest Clues
Welcome to CSAHunt, a grand journey through worlds abound to uncover a secret kept deep underground. An organization set on wreaking havoc across Roblox has obtained an ancient artifact, and it's up to you to locate their base and retrieve this power out of their hands. In order to reach the end of this quest, you will need brains, brawn, and teamwork to overcome the obstacles that stand in your way. Are you up for the challenge? This page is dedicated to displaying the clues and hints that will be given frequently during the course of CSAHunt. While all of the clues are not required to complete the hunt, they will be extremely helpful in determining where to go and what to do next. Everyone who completes the hunt will be recognized, but the first person to do so will receive a special reward at a later date. Note: If you have found a badge that is currently unmarked, please PM/DM weirdtester26. '''More clues are released when badges are found! '''The Invitation - Launch Party at the C.S.A. Training Center CALLING ALL HUNTERS, AGAIN YOU SHALL DELVE / TO THE APPOINTED LOCATION AT THE HOUR OF TWELVE / FOR A GRAND JOURNEY THROUGH WORLDS ABOUND / TO UNCOVER A SECRET KEPT DEEP UNDERGROUND / TEAMWORK IS REQUIRED, THERE'S NO DOUBT ABOUT IT / TO SOLVE MANY PUZZLES WITH BRAWN AND WIT / IF YOU AGREE TO THESE TERMS, DON'T BE UNVERSED / AND JOIN US IN GLORY ON JULY TWENTY-FIRST Clue 1 - C.S.A. Headquarters YOUR QUEST BEGINS IN A PLACE MOST TRUE / RECENTLY REDECORATED IN YELLOW AND BLUE / CLUES ARE HIDDEN, SAFE AND SOUND / BUT WHEN REVEALED, A PATH IS FOUND Badge found: You passed a test! by RouttMeister Clue 2 - Robloxian High School OUTSIDE THIS PLACE OF EDUCATION / IS WHERE YOU'LL FIND THIS REVELATION / A BEACH, A CAMPGROUND, AND A FIRE / CONTAIN THE SPORT WHICH YOU DESIRE Badge found: Eagle Eye by Albertz639 Clue 3 - Tiny Tanks GEAR UP! GET READY! IT'S TIME FOR WAR! / BRING YOUR FRIENDS AND MAYBE ONE MORE! / REPORT TO A WORLD WHERE SIZE IS MINUTE / AND GET TO THE TOP TO SOLVE THIS DISPUTE Badge found: MVP by mishell128 Clue 4 - Work at a Pizza Place THE LINGERING SMELL OF FOOD PERTAINS / WHERE THIS BROTHERLY BUSINESS REMAINS / IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE YOUR QUEST / FIVE HUNDRED OF THESE WILL PASS THE TEST Badge found: Supplier by SmashBitStudios Checkpoint 1 - RoBeats! INSIDE THIS CITY FILLED WITH LIGHT / DANCING RULES DAY AND NIGHT / A FAMILIAR STRANGER CAN REALLY MOVE / SO PUT ON YOUR SHOES, IT'S TIME TO GROOVE! Hint THE SUSPECT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR / BEARS THE SYMBOL FROM CLUES BEFORE / WITH SHADES, BLOND HAIR, AND A THIN SMILE / YOU MIGHT BE DANCING FOR A WHILE Checkpoint cleared by Albertz639 To request a formal match for the hidden clue, please PM/DM weirdtester26. Clue 6 - Natural Disaster Survival IN THIS WORLD THERE'S QUITE A SWARM / OF PERILOUS DISASTERS THAT CONVERGE AND TRANSFORM / CHALLENGE THE STORM THAT CAN NEVER SETTLE / TWENTY-FIVE TIMES TO PROVE YOUR METTLE Note: This challenge has been made easier by request. Badge found: Survive 25 Disasters by OMGTVVLOGS Clue 7 - Epic Minigames LET'S TAKE THIS TO ANOTHER LEVEL / GAMES INSIDE GAMES, THERE'S PLENTY TO REVEL / THIS JOB IS EXCITING BUT QUITE DEMANDING / WHEN YOU'RE IN CONTROL, LEAVE NO ONE STANDING Badge found: Control freak by Bklop777 Clue 8 - Vehicle Simulator PLANES, TRAINS, AND CARS ABOUND / THIS ONE WILL HAVE YOU SCRAMBLING AROUND / FIVE BUTTONS, THREE HATS, AND A LEGENDARY SWORD / WILL OPEN THE PATH TO THIS LUNAR REWARD Hint WHILE DRIVING HOLDS THIS TITLE TRUE / THAT'S NOT ALL YOU NEED TO DO / ALL WHO HOLD THIS PRIZE AGREE / PERSISTENCE IS THE REAL KEY Badge found: Ex Hoc Mundo by Alongi227 Checkpoint 2 - Sandbox (2) BUCKET AND SHOVEL IN DOZING SAND / REVEALS A BUILDING MAGNIFICENT AND GRAND / TAKE TO YOUR TOOLS TO BUILD A CREATION / THAT WILL GIVE THIS FAMILIAR STRANGER ELATION Hint IT'S THE SAME SYMBOL FROM BEFORE / THAT HIGHLIGHTS WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR / BETWEEN LARGE TOOLS A CASTLE SHALL STAND / WHERE YOU CAN GIVE HER A HELPING HAND Checkpoint cleared by Albertz639 To request a formal challenge for the hidden clue, please PM/DM weirdtester26. Clue 10 - Royale High A LIGHTHOUSE STANDS IN THIS DOMAIN / WHERE GLITTERING CROWNS AND GEMS REMAIN / WHEN IT'S TIME, RELIEVE YOUR HEARTACHE / WITH THIS DELICACY THAT YOU MUST BAKE Note: Due to complications outside our reach, the intended badge is unobtainable. A substitute badge is being used for this clue. Badge found: Royale High Welcome Package by OMGTVVLOGS Clue 11 FROM CROWNS AND CASTLES TO FORESTS OF CROWS / EIGHT PAGES SURROUND THIS MAN OF SHADOWS / IN A WAREHOUSE, A CHAIN DANGLES FREE / LET GRAVITY GUIDE YOU TO THE KEYCategory:Group Events